Morning Problems
by BlueButterflyKisses84
Summary: 'He watched as Nile spat the water out like in movies.' Kyouya/Nile I FEEL COMPLETE AGAIN! XD


**Hi guys! I bet you missed me! No? Oh well, never mind! Making this quick, I don't own Beyblade, nor will I ever, much to my sadness. ENJOY THE FIC!**

Kyouya walked around his small house waiting for his best friend to get out of the shower before they went to meet up with Ginga and the gang at Bey Park. It had been one of those mornings where you couldn't drag yourself out of bed and put it off until the very last minute and were in a rush. Nile didn't seem to care though. He just took his time in the shower, probably washing his hair to perfection, making his skin so soft you wanted to touch it all the time. Yep that was Nile's shower habits. He also took a solid hour under the water. It was beginning to annoy Kyouya but the second he looked at the younger boy's smiling face his heart raced and he forgot. It was weird how he could do that. It was as if he- No. He couldn't even allow himself to think that.

"HURRY UP!" He yelled, banging loudly on the bathroom door. He listened to what sounded like a reply but soon realised that Nile hadn't heard him and was actually singing in the shower. Kyouya began to laugh uncontrollably, until he stumbled into the lounge room and collapsed on a couch, still laughing. Sure, he would expect Ginga or Madoka or maybe even Yuu, to sing in the shower but Nile? He had never thought that would ever happen. Still, he rather enjoyed the thought. From what he'd heard of Nile's singing, he had a pretty good singer for a best friend.

He noticed that the water to the shower had stopped running a while ago and his laughter could probably be heard in the bathroom. Trying to stop laughing he stood up and walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water. As he swallowed half the contents of the glass in his hand a smaller figure walked into the kitchen humming.

"Shut up," Kyouya said, swallowing the rest of the water and putting the glass on the bench in front of him. Nile sat down on a chair at the other end of the room with a bottle of water in front of him while he smirked.

"I thought you wanted me to hurry up." It was silent for a moment while Kyouya glared across the room.

"You heard me?"

Nile nodded. "Yep. And you should laugh more," He said, his smirk growing. He leaned back in the chair he sat on and started drinking the water in front of him.

"You should sing more," Kyouya said walking towards the door for his shower. He watched as Nile spat the water out like in movies. Simply smiling as he walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower and stripping before stepping under the hot water. Without realising it he began humming the same tune Nile had been humming in the kitchen. He hummed while he washed his hair. He hummed once he got out. He hummed while he got dressed and didn't notice. He didn't notice until he heard laughter in the hallway and looked out to see Nile collapsed on the floor laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked coming out of steaming room surrounded by dramatic-looking mist of steam. This only made the smaller laugh more. Kyouya began to get irritated by the collapsed, laughing form on the floor. "NILE!" He yelled, slapping his friend across the face to get him to snap out of his laughter.

It worked. Nile stopped laughing. But that didn't do much. His eyes filled with tears of pain as he put his hand on his now bright red cheek. He stood up and fled to his bedroom before Kyouya could see the tears start to roll down his face.

Kyouya stood in the hallway, not believing what he'd just done. The pain in his chest was unbearable. But why? Guilt? Sure, he felt slightly guilty because he'd hurt his best friend. Anger? Check. Anger towards himself for hurting him. But there was unmistakable pain in there too. It tore at him. Eating him from the inside only 2 minutes after he'd done the terrible thing. Why did it hurt so much though? Just because he'd hit Nile couldn't be the only reason. In fact he'd hit Nile heaps of times and it didn't hurt, but seeing the tears in his eyes. It was as if- His heart beat faster. Yep, there was no denying it anymore. He was creepishly in love with his best friend. Whether he liked it or not, it was true.

Clearing his mind a bit, Kyouya walked down the hallway to Nile's bedroom where he could hear quiet sobs though the door. He took a deep breath and lifted his hand to the door knob. He turned the handle and swung the door open to see Nile, face down in a pillow, holding his bey in his right hand, crying on his bed. Upon hearing the door open he lifted his head a little. "Go away." This didn't stop Kyouya though. He closed the door and walked over to the bed through the darkness.

"Sorry," He mumbled, sitting on the bed beside the crying boy. Nile just lay there for another five minutes, refusing to look up. "Geez, stop being such a drama queen! It's so annoying!" Nile looked up at this statement.

"What are you saying? You think I'm annoying? I'm not a drama queen. You are." Nile suddenly seemed angry. It scared Kyouya a little bit. Nile had never been angry with him before. Sure they'd had stupid fights before but not like this. "Hello? Kyouya?" Nile said waving a hand in front of his face.

"What?" He snapped, coming back from the fantasy in his head.

Nile frowned. "Are you okay?"

Kyouya snorted. "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" The smaller of the two wasn't happy with that answer at all. He looked Kyouya straight in the eye for a few seconds before speaking.

"You're lying. For once in your life would you just tell someone your problems?" He asked. Kyouya looked at him.

"Who ever said I have problems?"

Nile snorted this time. "It's kind of obvious."

"I don't have problems! You can't prove anything!" Nile lay down again and kicked Kyouya in the side. Hard. "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"What the hell do you think?" Nile glared. "I know when something is wrong. I'm not stupid, contrary to what you might think."

Kyouya sat staring at the younger, wondering what had made him think that he thought he was stupid. "N-Nile," He said, touching said boy's shoulder. "I don't know what made you think that I think you're stupid but you are far from it and I don't know how but you can see through everything I say if it's a lie. If I called you stupid I would be lying."

Nile looked up, into ocean blue eyes, with a questioning stare. "Do you mean it? I mean, really mean it?"

Kyouya smirked. "You make it sound like a confession of love." He felt the uncomfortableness return as soon as he said it.

"Would you like it to be?" Nile asked, watching as a light shade of pink dusted Kyouya's scarred cheek. He smirked again. "So you WOULD like it to be!"

Kyouya looked down. "No, of course not. I think something's loose in your head right now. You make it sound like you want it to be a confession."

A few seconds passed before Nile spoke, well more like whispered. "And what if I do?"

Kyouya had to replay what he'd just heard in his head a few times before he realised the meaning behind those words. Even then, he didn't think they could mean what he hoped they did. "Do you mean what I think you mean?" He asked unsure.

Nile nodded. Yes. "Of course I do. I understand if you don't feel the same way but yes, it's what I mean. That's why it hurt even more when you hit me," He said, hand reaching up to hold his cheek where the red mark still showed.

"I'm sorry," Kyouya said moving over so he was nearer Nile. He removed the younger's hand from the hand mark and looked at it properly, hesitating before leaning forward slightly and pressing a light kiss on the cheek. "I shouldn't have hit you, it hurt me when I did and if what you say is true then it hurt you the same way too, sorta. I love you. I said it. That's what my problem was today. I couldn't stand the thought of how you'd take it. Now though… I think I can live with it."

Nile smiled and leaned up towards the other's lips, kissing him lightly on the lips to which Kyouya smiled, placing his hands on Nile's waist as said boy's hands wound into his hair. The kiss became heated very quickly and soon both were battling for dominance though it was Kyouya who eventually won the fight between tongues. All too soon the kiss had to end. The need for oxygen proving to be a little bit more important.

"You know, I'm really happy that you can live with it, because I'm pretty sure I'd like you to."

Kyouya chuckled. "Okay then. So, I was wondering, would you like to maybe, go out with me sometime?" He asked.

Nile rolled his eyes. "Of course you moron," He replied, placing a quick kiss on Kyouya's lips before jumping up. "Now, aren't we supposed to be out. Like right now?"

It was now Kyouya's turn to roll his eyes. "Of course you remember now."

Smiling the pair grabbed the necessary things they'd need and fixed their hair before linking hands and walking out the door together, earning some odd looks as they walked down the street towards Bey Park, not that either of them really cared too much anyway when they had each other.

**Well… It ended okay I guess. This one is actually not bad, I don't think, however if you could just drop me a review I'd love you forever! It only has to be one word it you want! Anonymous reviews are welcome too and if you do review anonymously I thank you now. Oh and please check out my poll! It would help me with seeing which couples need more love. BYE!**


End file.
